role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Jyarumu
Neo Jyarumu (ネオ ジャルム Neo Jyarumu) is a shadow kaiju and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Neo Jyarumu is a very quiet, but strong fighter. He likes darkness a lot and prefers being in dark environments, and is pretty serious for the most part. History Debut: The Alliance of the Neo Tyrants Neo Jyarumu made his first appearance where he along with Neo Bagan's other associates (Neo Dagahra, Neo Razin and Neo Balkzardan) went to Neo Spacegodzilla's palace to become part of the alliance. While waiting, Neo Jyarumu crushed boulders outside. When it came to rooms, Neo Spacegodzilla asked what kind of room would Neo Jyarumu would want, to which Neo Jyarumu requested a very dark room. Neo Spacegodzilla thought that was depressing, but Neo Jyarumu stated that he liked darkness so he didn't care. Neo Spacegodzilla nonetheless went along with it and then gave Neo Jyarumu a room, to which Neo Jyarumu then entered. The Crystal Legion vs. The Herculean Titan Battle in the Middle East Neo Jyarumu appeared to do combat against Death Battle Godzilla, Zaranga, SophiaGoji and Lily Biollante, by Mr. Sunggles and Harpy Gyaos's orders. He mainly focused on beating up the first three and brutally beat them up, especially Death Battle Godzilla. Zaranga did some damage against him by firing her fireballs at him, which did some hits against him, but he was still going strong. When Zaranga tried to bash at Neo Jyarumu however, Lily Biollante grabbed her away with her vines and began to slam her against SophiaGoji. Neo Jyarumu then fought off Death Battle Godzilla some more, until he was defeated by a combo attack from Death Battle Godzilla, which wore him out himself. Neo Balkzardan then came in and took Neo Jyarumu, thinking that he needed some more training still (or at least that's what Neo Jyarumu thought.) Gifts Neo Jyarumu appeared in the RP where he acted as something of a guard for the palace, standing by cool and calm. Soon, he and Neo Balkzardan were given their own crystals from Neo Spacegodzilla that could simulate their opponents and not only would they adapt to his (Neo Jyarumu) and hers (Neo Balkzardan's) fighting styles, but they will teach you new things about combat. Neo Jyarumu thought of the unspeakable horrors he and Neo Balkzardan could do, being able to conceive with these simulate opponents. Abilities * Darkness Strike: 'Neo Jyarumu can produce powerful punches from his fists known as "'Darkness Strike".' * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Neo Jyarumu is very strong, boasting incredible physical power. * '''Armored Hide: '''Neo Jyarumu has a very armored hide, making him able to survive a lot of attacks. * '''Organic Jets: '''Neo Jyarumu can use organic jets on back and stomach to fly limited distances. * '''Shadow Burst: '''Neo Jyarumu can blast a powerful blast of shadow energy from his mouth known as "'Shadow Burst". * Opponent Simulation Crystals: Neo Jyarumu can simulate his opponents with one of the two crystals given to him by Neo Spacegodzilla. He shares this with Noe Balkzardan. Trivia * Neo Jyarumu was originally used by AlejandroTankBoss6969 and then Flaredragon00 and now DarthShiro19. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Neo Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)